


Dancing and Drinks

by YuaShizuka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bartender AU, M/M, Multi, Stripper AU, Stripping, poledancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuaShizuka/pseuds/YuaShizuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean works as a bartender at a strip club. He's gay so he doesn't pay much attention to the dancers but when the newbie takes the stage he is pleasantly surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing and Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> This au was inspired by vanitas-vanilla many moons ago in a text post. I decided to write something for it but the WIP got pushed back and hidden due to life. Now it has been unearthed for your viewing pleasure. Enjoy.

"Jean we got a newbie tonight." Ymir said smirking at the other bartender. 

 

"Whoopdefreaking doo." Jean said unamused. 

 

"Jean you are gonna scare her if you aren't nice." Connie reprimanded. "I know u don't swing that way but you should still make the girls feel welcome. Their job ain't easy." 

 

"Yeah yeah I know" Jean resigns himself to not scaring this girl away from her job if he ever even meets her.

 

"I NEED FOUR CHIMP FLYING POTATOES FOR A FLOOR TABLE!!" Sasha yelled over from the computer screen used for orders. 

 

"Gotcha!! Coming right out!" Connie yelled back. 

 

"What kind of code is that?" Jean asks. 

 

"We made it up last weekend!" Connie said starting on the drinks.

 

"Yeah this way Con knows when I need the drinks and you and Ymir won't get my orders confused with Annie’s or Historia’s!" Sasha added excitedly.

 

"That is actually really smart Sasha!" Historia said as she came out of the back putting on her apron. 

 

The bar had just opened so the employees were finishing setting up and the early comers were claiming their seats before the show started. Soon it would be filled with people, music, and the dumb dj's voice announcing the dancers. Annie was the last of the wait staff out of the back.

 

"Sorry, I got held up back there with dumb and dumber freaking out about the new dancer." Annie apologized, referring to Bertholt and Reiner, the club's stage managers.

 

"Is the newbie that good?" Connie asked.

 

"Something like that." Annie replied monotone. "Here comes the rush." As she spoke the doors open and the regulars started to pour in. The bartenders and waitresses were only able to keep up because of the experience they had working with each other and the volume of people being normal for the club. They would get a lull in orders when the dancers started, most of their patrons gave their attention to the dances and got refills in between. 

 

Finally, Dj Jaeger could be heard over the speakers and the order lull began.

 

"Welcome to Kyojin’s, you all came on a great night! We have a new member! everyone give it up for Angel!" The audience let out some hoots and hollers as Porn Star Dancing by My Darkest Days started to play. The newbie, they always get put first good way to gauge their abilities before the audience is too drunk, walked out onto the stage. Sasha let out a whistle.

 

"Jean look at the newbie!" She whispered excitedly over the bar. Jean looked up from the glasses he was cleaning with a sigh.

 

"Sash I have to-..." He stopped mid sentence when he saw the dancer up on stage, who surprisingly was not a girl like they had all assumed. No instead there was a hot freckled boy strutting across the stage. “Holy shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it was short but I just wanted to get something up so I would feel the need to work on it. So expect more at a later time!


End file.
